


Chocolate Kisses and Accidental Messes

by melodicchaos



Series: Dance With Us Week [3]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Bad Cooking, Baking, Cookies, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for my greg stans, i love this whole thing the discord's created, they're so dumb but i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: On a blistering cold day, Greg thought he'd have the whole house to himself to do whatever he pleased.That was until Alyssa Greene showed up on the Nolan farm's doorstep, long after their fake relationship had ended, looking to spend time with him.(Chocolate kisses means Hershey kisses, not kisses like physical kisses. Idk if I had to make that clear or not, but here it is.)
Relationships: Alyssa Greene & Greg
Series: Dance With Us Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041282
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Dance With Us Week 2020





	Chocolate Kisses and Accidental Messes

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY DANCE WITH US DAY 2!!!
> 
> Today is favorite relationships, and I love the whole plot the prom discord has come up with for Greg and Alyssa, and their friendship/fake romance, so I had to write about them!
> 
> (Also, chocolate kisses means Hershey kisses, not kisses like physical kisses. Idk if I had to make that clear or not, but here it is.)

After their fake-dating charade had ending, Greg didn't think he'd be spending any more time with Alyssa alone. Family movie night, sure. Group dates, whatever. But doing something together, just the two of them, definitely not. 

Kevin was out of town for a family reunion, which left the relationship aspect of Greg’s life vacant, Gran was at her weekly book club meeting, and Emma was working, so he was alone. Not that he was mad about that, it gave him time to catch up on all of the television shows every one in his friend group were obsessed with (at this moment it was ‘Schitt’s Creek’) and eat leftovers straight from the container in his pajama pants. 

That was, until a familiar, sharp knock came at the door, and Greg had to pull himself out of the massive pile of blankets he was under to go answer. Sure enough, there stood Alyssa Greene herself, bundled up in her winter coat. 

“Hi!” she greeted, her cheeks pink from the cold. 

Greg frowned, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “Emma’s at work, I thought you would have known her schedule,” he remarked. 

“I know, and I do,” Alyssa nodded. “I want to hang out with you.” 

“What, do you have nothing better to do?” he laughed. 

“Look, can I hang out with you or not?” she asked, shivering as a harsh wind blew past. 

Greg sighed, glancing at the television, his pile of blankets, and then back at Alyssa. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“Great!” Alyssa beamed, taking her coat off and slipping off her boots. “We can make cookies, if you want?” 

Greg pondered for a second, running a hand through his hair as he switched the television off. “Peanut butter blossoms?”

She nodded, heading into the kitchen before making herself a mug of hot chocolate. It was a pale mug, with a rainbow on it, that said ‘Be a fucking ray of sunshine today!’ Betsy had gotten it for Emma as a Christmas present last year, and it still made Greg laugh when he saw it. 

“Okay, where does Betsy keep the recipe books?” Alyssa asked, her hands wrapped around the mug tightly. 

Greg shrugged, pulling a James Madison sweatshirt over his head. It was Kevin’s, and he knew it was Kevin’s, but he didn’t want to return it, and Kevin hadn’t asked, so it was his now. “Hell if I know. She doesn’t trust Em and I to cook anything more than mac and cheese.”

Alyssa let out a sigh of disapprovement, before rummaging through the cabinets and pantry before pulling out a warn recipe box. “Aha!” she grinned as she pulled out the recipe. “Get the butter, peanut butter, brown sugar, and white sugar please,” she instructed, pulling a bag of Hershey’s kisses from Betsy’s secret stash of candy. 

“Where were these?” Greg asked, popping one into his mouth. 

“Not telling. Okay...can you grab the vanilla from up there?” Alyssa asked as she started to cream the butters and sugars in the mixer before running to grab the eggs, flour, baking soda, and baking powder. 

Greg pouted. “Why am I your slave?” he whined, handing her the vanilla anyway. 

“Because, Gregory,” Alyssa began. “You made me do everything while we were ‘dating.’ I bought the movie tickets and popcorn, I bought us dinner. This is payback.” 

“You paying was payback for the arrangement in the first place,” Greg shot back, watching Alyssa crack one egg into the mixing bowl, but drop the other onto the floor. “Ha!”

“Shit…” Alyssa muttered, staring at the broken egg on the floor. “This is your fault, you know,” she teased. 

“No, Ms. Greene, that’s all you,” he replied, cracking another egg in before starting the mixer and preheating the oven. Greg leaned over Alyssa, a bit too far, to grab the bag of flour off the counter, only to have it spill all over the counter. “Fuck.” 

“Now who’s at fault?” Alyssa grinned, scooping some of the flour into a measuring cup before pouring it into the bowl. 

Greg scooped up a handful of flour, before launching it at Alyssa’s hair. “Take that.” 

“Gregory Daniel Nolan!” Alyssa cried, wiping flour from her eyes. “God, I’m _so_ glad I dumped you!”

Greg cocked his head slightly. “I think I was the one who dumped you, but alright.” 

Alyssa rolled her eyes, finishing the cookie dough before taking a piece in between her fingers and flicking it at Greg’s cheek. “Let’s get these cookies in the oven, hm?” she asked, pouring sugar onto a plate before rolling the dough into balls and into the sugar. 

“Yeah, sure,” Greg nodded, following suit, all the while planning his next move against Alyssa. The moment the cookies were placed into the oven, and the timer was set, Greg took the remaining sugar and sprinkled it over Alyssa’s head like a sweet, sticky snow.   
“Oh my god…” she groaned, shaking her head slightly as all of the sugar, as well as some of the flour, came pouring down. 

“Revenge is a dish best served sweet,” Greg replied with a smirk, leaning against the counter. 

Alyssa rolled her eyes, taking a handful of flour. “The expression is ‘best served cold,’ and you’re lucky I’m nice enough not to stick an ice cube down your pants. Kaylee did that to Nick once on a dare, and I swear, I think that was the first time I saw him cry,” she laughed, tossing the flour at him. 

Within minutes, the kitchen looked like an absolute warzone at the hands of Greg and Alyssa’s food fight. They only stopped to take the cookies out of the oven and put the unwrapped Hershey’s kisses on, though those too became projectile missiles in their warfare. 

“What the _devil_ is going on in here?” Betsy questioned as Alyssa glanced down at her flour-caked sweater. “Now, Gregory, I’m not at all surprised, but Alyssa...I expected better from you,” she sighed. 

“I know..things kind of got out of hand…” Alyssa sighed, pulling her dark hair - though powdered white - into a ponytail. “We were making cookies.” 

“Mhm. Both of you get cleaning, and then go get washed up. I can’t send you back to your mother like that, Alyssa, I’ll never hear the end of it,” Betsy instructed. 

Greg and Alyssa nodded. “Yes, ma’am,” they said simultaneously. 

“And the cookies smell great,” Betsy winked. “If they taste as great as they smell, good job.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a copy and paste of that one Kevin and Shelby fic I wrote and took down? Maybe but hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren't necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
